Chapter 2:  The New Threat
by colbyleebrown
Summary: Here's Chapter 2...I suck at chapter summaries!


**Digimon and Pokemon: The Ultimate Alliance**

_**Chapter 2: The New Threat!**_

In a camp site in the world of Pokemon three teenagers were discussing something. Ash looked into his badge case, "Alright now, we can enter and win the Sinnoh League! Right Pikachu?" Pikachu happy replied "Pika!" Dawn." Man, Ash is always full of excitement and confidence." "You got that right Dawn, Ash is always like this before Pokemon leagues." They all shared a laugh when suddenly the sky turned dark and confused them and scared them a little. "What's going on?" asked Dawn. " There wasn't any reports on bad weather" Brock replied." Piplup!" cried Dawn's Pokemon and pointed up to the sky. The kids looked up and what they saw really scared them. A metal sphere with ten claw chains and a dark figure with a blood red cape was on the top. They knew that this defiantly was not a Pokemon or that it was from their world. Nearby two adults with blue hair and red hair and team rocket uniforms and a Meowth watched in fear. "Who are you!" yelled Ash. The thing huffed, "I am Apocalymon, evilest of all Digimon and the future ruler of this pathetic world!" Now Ash, Brock and Dawn knew now that Apocalymon wanted to rule their world and they should prevent him from succeeding. "There's no way we'll let you do that!" Pikachu nodded in agreement and so did Piplup. "And just what is a Digimon?" asked Dawn. Apocalymon replied "short for digital monster. Now if you are done talking I am going to KILL YOU!" screamed Apocalymon. Ash got his Pokeball out along with Dawn and Brock. "If you want to destroy our world you'll have to go through us first!" " Pika!" "Piplup!". They all threw their Pokeballs. "Staraptor, I choose you!", "Mamoswine, Togekiss help out!", "Sudowoodo, I need you!" The called out Pokemon got into battle stances. "This should be easy," Apocalymon muttered. Suddenly he shot one of his claws forward and yelled "river of power!" The attack turned into a snout and shot toward the group. "Pikachu hop on Staraptor and use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and got on Staraptor's back and shot the thunderbolt forward. "Pikaa… CHU!" The Thunderbolt Counters the attack and lands on Apocalymon but does nothing but annoy him. "Blast! Trump sword!" His other claw turned into the shape of a clown and threw mysterious swords toward Mamoswine, Piplup and Togekiss. Mamoswine tried to use ice shard but wasn't fast enough and knocked him out thus injuring him badly. Dawn watched in horror but Said "Mamoswine return". She returned him to his Pokeball and put it away. In the bushes Team Rocket watched the battle unfold. "The Tworps are getting beaten badly" said Meowth. Jesse and James agreed. "I wonder if they'll survive." James replied. "There's no way they can win this fight!" said Jesse. Back at the battlefield they were losing. "Sudowoodo use Mimic and use Thunderbolt!" yelled Brock. Sudowoodo then did what it was told but again the attack did not do a single thing to Apocalymon who became furious. "You'll pay for that, Giga Cannon!" he yelled as another one of his claws turned into a dinosaur shape and knocked Sudowoodo out cold. "Sudowoodo return." Staraptor, Pikachu, Togekiss and Pipup remained and had to work hard together. "Togekiss, use Dragon Pulse and Piplup use Whirl Pool!" The two attacks combined and hit Apocalymon causing serious damage to him "you annoying creatures! Crimson lighting!" His claw turned into the shape of a vampire and threw a red whip at the two Pokemon defeating them instantly! "Piplup, Togekiss return." The two Pokemon were returned to their Poke Balls to rest. Apocalymon smirked and commented "four down, two to go." Ash grunted and yelled "Staraptor, use Aerial Ace and Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" The two Pokemon obeyed but Apocalymon shot one of his claws forward and hit the two Pokemon stopping their attacks and injuring them. Ash knew they would not last long so he used his last effort. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt full power and Staraptor use gust to blow it forward!" Staraptor and Pikachu nodded and the attack hits and causes major damage to him but he was far from being defeated. "Enough! River of power!" Apocalymon used two of his claws to use the same attack. The attacks hit and defeated them immediately. "Staraptor return." Ash returned Staraptor to his Poke Ball and put it up. The attack also hit Pikachu and defeated him. Ash picked up Pikachu and glared up at Apocalymon and so did Dawn and Brock. Suddenly "Giga Cannon!" A laser came out of nowhere and hit the back of Apocalymon . "What the!" Ash, Brock and Dawn (and Team Rocket) turned to see Imperialdramon fighter mode, Angemon, Silphymon, and Ankylomon with Davis, Ken, Kari, T.K., Yolei, and Cody standing there and immediately knew these people were on their side.

Well end of chapter 2! I worked hard on this chapter and made it longer than the first. Did you like the battle scene? Yes? No? Anyway, the next updates will take a while but I will try to make new chapters when I can. I am starting high school; so it definitely will take a while to update. Read and review!

Until next time,

ColbyleeBrown


End file.
